


Mrs Thursday's maternal instincts

by PGaddicted



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Endeavour, Hurt/Comfort, first thing I've ever written, motherly Win Thursday, warning for mentions of injury due to beating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGaddicted/pseuds/PGaddicted
Summary: Endeavour gets beaten up by some thugs, ends up on Thursday’s doorstep but Fred’s not in. Win is though, and she folds him in her arms as he staggers on her threshold. She tends to him and gives him all the mothering and comforting he’s ever needed since his own mum died but was always too proud or stubborn to acknowledge he needed. - Well, that was the thought I had anyway, this is just a tiny glimpse of a fleeting whisp of an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay_eagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/gifts).



> My very first written ANYthing, EVER. Please be kind.  
> With great thanks to Jay_Eagle for her enthusiasm about a little thought I had.

He ached all over. The throbbing in his ribs and on his back where the boots had connected, blossomed with every step. And yet he kept walking, somehow putting one foot in front of the other. His feet knew where to take him it seemed, though he wasn’t really aware of where he was going.  
As another sharp pain lanced itself across his body he hissed and looked up. He’d managed to get himself to DI Thursday’s front gate. He glanced back not quite sure how he’d ended up there. The light came on over the front door and he heard the lock being opened. “Oh God”, he thought “..what am I doing here? The guv’nor won’t be pleased.” Turning to make his way home or at least make an attempt to be gone before the dark figure standing in the half opened doorway could catch up to him, he stumbled from the pain shooting down his thigh and igniting his knee.

  
“Morse! Endeavour! Oh, you poor thing!” That wasn’t right.. the voice didn’t fit DI Thursday’s, it seemed familiar though through the ringing noise in his ears. “Come in, lad!”, looking towards the house he saw the familiar figure of Win Thursday clearly worried, arms open, stepping towards him. He took a few steps further up the garden path, he’d managed almost all of them without letting his knees buckle, and stood unsteadily before her.

  
“Whatever’s happened to you, son?” Win’s hands had gently grabbed hold of his upper arms, her gentle but firm grip grounding him enough to form coherent thought through the buzzing in his head. He was standing on her doorstep, obviously DI Thursday wasn’t home. Morse felt he really shouldn’t be there. Stammering apologies and waving away her concern he felt he’d made a good job of coming across as “fine, thank you very much”, under the circumstances at least. The look in Win Thursday’s eyes told him he really wasn’t fooling anyone least of all this lovely, wonderful, intuitive woman, mother of two. Mother… his mother had been a bit like Mrs Thursday..

  
Where. On. Earth had that thought come from?! He frowned, he hadn’t thought about his mother in years. A fleeting memory caused him to breathe in sharply, which aggravated his already throbbing ribs till the pain took his breath away. He staggered a bit and would have made a definite descent towards the flowerpot beside him but was firmly held up by arms stronger than they appeared. “Come in Endeavour, before you fall down”, pleaded Win. It really wasn’t much of a conscience choice on his part. He was standing in the Thursday’s hallway before he’d realised he’d moved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments but please keep in mind that this is my very first ever written anything. So please, be kind or at least gentle. Thank you.


End file.
